


Out of All the Stars, You are my Sun

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Journey through Space, M/M, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: It's been a long couple of months for Keith Kogane.First, half of his adopted family disappears on the other side of the Solar System.Second, an ALIEN crashes a GIANT RED LION spaceship right next to his house and tells Keith he's the next Red Paladin (whatever that means) before dying.And third, he's now traveling around space in said giant red lion trying to find his family.Oh, and fourth? He's apparently part alien himself.Fifth? He has no idea what he's doing. Thank God he's not alone.





	Out of All the Stars, You are my Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Keith Kogane was seriously questioning his life choices.

 

Not the going into Space part. After Shiro and the Holts had disappeared there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to find out what  _ really  _ happened one way or the other. 

 

He knew without question that Shiro had  _ not  _ crashed their ship. 

 

Shiro had taught him how to fly if anyone knew how good Shiro was it was Keith. 

 

“Did you get the data?” Pidge’s voice broke through his thoughts.  

 

“Yes…” He looked down at the prisoner he had liberated from the Glara prison they had infiltrated for information. “-and I’m bringing back a guest.”

 

“You’re what?”

 

Another voice cut through the feed, “Injured?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Keith heard Ace, Pidge’s older sister, and their brother’s younger sister, order Pidge to get clean sheets and boil water.

 

“You can explain later. Just worry about getting the two of you here safely, okay?”

 

Keith was grateful for Ace. Shiro by himself had been about a third of Keith’s and Pidge’s self-control. Ace had taken over being the adult in his absence and she took to the role like a natural. 

 

Keth also knew as soon as they found Shiro, Matt, or Sam Holt, Ace would gladly be handing the role back to someone she considered better suited. 

 

Keith would never admit it to Shiro when they got him back, but he feared that he and Pidge would have gone off the deep end searching for their family without somebody leading and looking out for them.  

 

Keith felt his newly acquired… guest start to slide off his shoulder and he hitched him back up. 

 

This guy was heavy for someone so skinny. 

 

He was tall too, taller than Keith, making him a bit unsteady as he carried the guy firefighter style. He had tan skin, white hair, pointy ears, and small triangular blue markings under his eyes. 

 

Keith wasn’t sure what type of alien he was, but he thought maybe Red would. 

 

Red, his giant red lion spaceship, that he was currently trying to get back to after breaking into a prison facility for information on his missing family. 

 

Keith had long decided his life was nothing more that a series of bizarre events. 

 

He had 40 feet left before he was back in the hangar where he would make his escape. As long as he didn’t trip any alarms no one would know he had been here until they went to check on their prisoner. And by then, it would be too late. 

 

He heard the sound of footsteps. 

 

Keith hid behind a pillar, silent and still.

 

As the guards passed, the former prisoner groaned in pain. Keith’s heartbeat raced as he scrambled to try to reach over and clamp a hand over the random alien’s mouth. The guards paused for a long moment before continuing on their way when they heard no other sounds. 

 

Keith let out the breath he had been holding and glared at the alien, despite him being unable to see it. 

 

He walked quickly towards the hanger then sent the signal to Pidge. She disabled all alarms in and around the hanger as he got into the small space pod he entered the prison in. He placed the alien in gently and then awkwardly sat between his legs, taking care not to touch him but needing access to the panel to drive them out of there. 

 

He sent the second signal and Pidge opened the hangar door. 

 

He started the pod then flew them out before any guards had time to come back. 

 

Pidge closed the hanger door behind him and waited until he was out of range before turning the alarms back on and deleting all traces they had ever been there.

 

When he got to the others Red opened her mouth and swallowed the pop whole. 

 

Ace was there as soon as the pod opened, offering Keith a handout, then looking over the injured alien. 

 

“Keith, ask Red what kind of alien he is and if there is anything I need to know medically. Pidge help me get the sheets under him and get the boiled bandages.”

 

Pidge glared at the alien suspiciously, like trying to figure out a puzzle you suspect might be missing some pieces, before complying. 

 

Keith went to the pilot's chair and tried connecting with Red. Red purred, and Keith felt her love and pride roll over him. Apparently, he had made the right decision in rescuing the alien. 

 

“Altean.” He told Ace when he returned to the pod, “Their blood is lighter than humans and their bruises are more pink than purple. They’re good people, big guns in the fight against the Galra.”

 

Keith grimaced, mentioning the Galra. Pidge stood up and punched him in the shoulder and Ace smiled up at him soft and small. 

 

Ace looked over the alien and made a soft, sad sound in the back of her throat. 

 

“He has a lot of bruises” She informed them.  

 

“Okay Pidge, come help me get his pants off now. Try to move him gently and as little as possible. Thank you. Can you get him some new clothes, these are too messed up to try to save. Something soft that won't irritate his wounds.”

 

Pidge grabbed a pair of silk pajamas they had brought in case they found their family injured.

 

Ace had been a Girl Scout, always be prepared and all that. 

 

Keith had let Red take over and she flew them far from the Galra prison. He watched from the corner as Pidge grabbed and then glared at the garments in her hand

 

“We brought more than enough to spare a pair.”

 

Pidge sighed. “I know.”

 

Keith bumped shoulders with her and she bumped him back. 

 

“I’m glad you didn’t die because of your stupid impulsivity.” She muttered before handing the pajamas to Ace who smiled and slowly put them on the sleeping alien, with their help, taking care to avoid touching any bandage part of his body. 

 

Afterward Ace shooed them away. 

 

“He needs rest, not the two of you waking him up by talking.”

 

Keith wanted to point out that they weren’t really talking but decided instead to ask Red more about Alteans. 

 

Pidge just shrugged and went to work on one of the pieces of tech Keith had stolen for her on a previous mission.   

 

Ace watched over their guest, book in hand as she leaned against the pod. 

 

After a few hours both Keith and Pidge had dozed off. 

 

A loud shout caught their attention and they raced to the pod but paused in the doorway, catching sight of Ace inside the pod, holding the awake Altean who was sobbing into her shoulder. 

 

Ace softly cooed into his hair, rocked him back and forth, and lightly rubbed his back. 

 

“I’ve got you, you’re safe now, it’s alright.”

 

The Altean’s head rolled sideways on her shoulder and glanced up the two in the doorway. 

 

In that moment, Keith was glad for two things. 

 

One: That Red acted as a translator.

 

And 

 

Two: That Keith, despite being part alien (a race called Galra, yes the same Galra that he had broken into the prison of) looked human. 

 

The Altean drew back from Ace and wiped at his eyes trying to hide the tears. 

 

Keith and Pidge, two of the awkwardest human beings when it came to people crying, gave little half waves in greetings. 

 

Pidge who had little care for social cues, though Keith wasn’t really in a position to judge, walked over to the pod. 

 

“So you got a name?”

 

The Altean looked up her surprised, “I am Prince Lance of Altea. Who are you?” 

 

“Pidge.” She pointed to her sister, “That’s Ace, she bandaged you up,” She then threw her thumb over her shoulder to where Keith was leaning with his back against the doorway, trying to act indifferent, “And that’s Keith, he’s the one who rescued you”

 

Keith could feel the Altean’s- Lance’s eyes go down his body. 

 

“Well thank you all, especially you Keith. It’s not every day I get rescued by a handsome knight, you know. I’m assuming my father sent you?”

 

Keith choked and turned bright red. 

 

“No-o, just saw you and… I couldn’t leave you there...” 

 

Keith clamped up, feeling embarrassed, and shrugged. “It’s no big deal,” he muttered.  

 

“Oh no,” Lance exclaimed, leaning forward, bright and cheery as if hadn’t just spent god knows how long in enemy hands, “It is a very big deal. I do hope you’ll let me reward you for your kindness.” 

 

“I- um, I” Keith sputtered, even redder, before muttering some excuse about monitoring the control room before speeding off the Red’s helm.  

 

He heard Pidge’s loud snickers, Ace’s hushed giggles, and the prince’s dazzling laughter follow him as he fled. 

 

As embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t completely fight back the smile on his face.  


End file.
